Users of marine vessels frequently desire to ingress and egress their vessels in water, such as when visiting a beach, fishing, swimming, etc. Users of marine vessels typically ingress and egress their vessels in water by using a ladder. Ladders on marine vessels tend to be cumbersome, create safety hazards to users, are difficult to deploy and retract, and cane be left down which impedes movement of the small marine vessel. Moreover, users of recreational vessels usually manually anchor the vessel in water prior to egressing the vessel to ensure that the vessel does not float away while the users are away from the vessel. A present need exists for a ladder that can be deployed from a vessel and/or that may anchor the vessel in shallow water.